The present invention relates to a chain link and a method for the production thereof and comprises chain links made of different materials such as steel and plastics. Chain links according to the present invention can be used in an unlimited number of applications.
Chains are commonly known. They consist of ring- or loop-shaped links usually of steel which have been threaded into each other and thereafter welded together so that they consist of a continuous unit which cannot easily be taken apart. The chain link can also consist of materials other than steel having the desired strength and corrosion resistance depending on the intended field of use.
Chains are used all over in a number of quite different areas. One such area is on boats, for example on fishing boats. There the chains are primarily used for fastening the trawl to a trawl board in the boat. Such a trawl is usually attached at two points on the boat by means of chains which branch out and which by means of straps and the like are connected to the trawl itself at a number of points. In this connection it is important that the different length of the chains can be adapted so that the trawl is connected properly.
When for instance on a fishing boat the length of the chain has to be adjusted to make the trawl function optimally, chain links have to be added or removed, which due to the movements of the boat is very laborious. It may also be necessary to replace chain links due to wear. The work is usually done on deck by means of a cutting torch or other types of cutting tools which opens the chain link so that replacement and adjustment can be carried out. During this work no fishing can be done and all work has to be done under stress which can result many cut and burn injuries.